Those Two
by EvanescentInTheLight
Summary: Lea and Anna Haider are fresh new students to Ouran Academy, the foreign exchanges from Austria. Lea finds herself seeing plenty of the hosts as her sister drags her around, but the stoic older sister holds plenty of demons, one's that may be spotted beyond the facade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, EvanescentInTheLight (Evie for short) here! Well, this is my first fanfic, and I'm nervous to how this'll turn out, since this is the first major dive into this particular fandom. Soooo, hopefully, everyone will enjoy this. Unfortunately, updates may be a tad slow this month, since I'm working on NaNoWriMo, which takes up a ton of my free time. Well, cheers!**

**~Evie**

* * *

I was never fond of crowds. To be honest, they scared the living crap out of me, not that I would let anyone, ever know that, not even Anna, my dear sister. So, when Anna Haider, baby sister by about nine months asked me to attend Ouran Academy with her, I immediately rejected the concept:

"_Lea, look! Papa said that if we wanted to, he'd pay for us to get into this really fancy academy in Ja-"_

"_No. Out of the question." The answer was abrupt, hard and cold. Nevertheless, I only wanted the best for her sister. _

"_Why notttt? It would be good for us, you're so smart Le-Le, and I don't see why we couldn't, especially if Papa's paying." I rose from my seat, straightening out spindly legs and rising to my full 5'10". Taking a few short steps over, I bent down to the five feet of my own sister's height; with a gentle smile, I ruffled her ash blonde hair with a feathery touch._

"_Not safe, they're wolves Anna, they'll hurt you." I brought the hand off of Anna's hair, resting it delicately on her shoulders. "You charm so many people, and you yourself charm to others all too easily." In retaliation, the tiny teen widened her hazel eyes, salty tears bubbling up in the corners of her eyes._

"_Please Le-Le, do it, if even not for you, for me?" A solitary tear slid from Anna's left eye, dribbling past her cheekbone and down her jaw. Anna, as naïve and trusting as she was, had a way of manipulating people to do her bidding. "I, just th-thought that it would make you happy, if we could both go to a good school, you could get even smarter, and a l-little less scary, a-and I could meet new people, and we could make friends like Papa wants." The petite girl clasped her hands, a stutter clipping the soprano voice she had been blessed with. A second later, she tilted her head back as far as it would go, making round doe eyes to me. "Please Lea?"_

_I stood silent, arms lying gently at my sides, mentally however, my mind was whirring, a silent machine._

"_Fine." The words were soft, and almost growled, but audible nonetheless._

"_Oh! Do you mean that Le-Le?" A sparkling hopefulness jumped into Anna's voice, making my sisterly side bloom, and I reached down to encase my baby sister in a tight hug. Burrowing my face into her sister's hair, I let out a gentle sigh._

"_One condition though Anna, I'll keep you safe, okay? I won't see you hurt." The words were once again low and quiet; the promise from statue-like girl, but that oath was one Anna knew that I would keep, even if it ended my life._

Looking back, I could see how easily Anna had manipulated me into this. It of course had been easy for the younger sister, she could play me like a drum when her mind set to it, and with a gloomy expression and teary eyes, could melt my heart, even when intuition demanded not. We currently sat on a slightly creaky bed in a hotel room, hands clasped tightly as we gazed into a full length mirror sitting opposite the door.

In my eyes, Anna was perfect, a petite girl with a build that could be described as child-like. I was rather jealous of the looks my younger sibling had been blessed with; a round baby face, complete with rose colored cheeks that glowed off of skin that could be described as just shy of sun-kissed; I on the other hand was almost frighteningly pale, an alabaster complexion that made me look like some sort of spirit.

Turning to the side, I picked up a brush in her hand, twirling it a few times before tugging Anna to my side, silently tugging the implement through the ash blonde curls. The younger sat quietly, twiddling her thumbs while the knots in her hair were brushed out. As soon as she finished, Anna picked up the brush herself, leaping around so she sat behind me.

"Let me brush your hair Le-Le!" With a childish giggle, Anna yanked my ponytail, sending me sprawling, my head landing into her lap; moving swiftly, she pulled out the tie, fanning out waist length hair across the bed.

"I wish you didn't do that Anna," with a sigh, I sat perfectly still, feeling the brush tug at my scalp.

"But I love your hair Lea, it's so pretty, especially at night." Unlike Anna, I had pin-straight hair that was a very pale blonde, almost to the point of being silver, because of this, any sort of light would reflect off of it, reminding Anna of a star. I had nothing but contempt for it, for I found it made me look even paler, washed out and camouflaged.

In fact, I held only contempt for myself, finding no possible good in my appearance or personality. In some sort of façade, I had only love and compassion for her baby sister, treating her much better than myself.

"Anna, go finish getting ready, and go get yourself some breakfast, and for the love of God, don't get any cake, please?" I sat up, ignoring Anna's complaint when I pulled my hair out of her reach. Reaching back for the tie, I pulled my sister's curls back, wrapping the locks around in my palm and tying them into a neat bun; in return, an ivory ribbon was tied into my long bangs by Anna, who was smiling all the while.

"Do you want anything Lea?" Anna twisted to stare at me, and I immediately panicked inside, not wanting to eat a thing. Every bite I took was bad, going straight to contributing to the fat on my legs, hips and stomach, something I couldn't have, especially with this academy thing coming up.

"I'm not hungry Anna, just a cup of tea." I looked at her with a blank expression, and she picked up the key to the hotel, disappearing through the door.

I sat quietly for a few minutes, gazing at my reflection in the mirror, hating it, hating every little thing about myself; from my height, awkwardly tall, like a praying mantis, to my eyes, a harsh blue-grey that could scare people in a heartbeat. Standing silently, I walked to the tiny bag seated on my bed. We were only spending the night here; we had a penthouse set up for the two of us closer to the school, since our father couldn't leave his automobile business in Austria. The movers had been working on it all last night, so Anna and I had slept in some hotel, and were going to drop our stuff off at the new place before heading to school for the first time.

We were both entering tenth grade, so we'd be high school first years, according to the Japanese school system. But this would be our first year of non-required schooling, according to the Austrian government, either way, I would be the one taking over my father's business, or my mother's stock trades, whichever I chose, leaving the other to Anna. I had decided long ago I'd let her pick, taking whatever was left; I had no desire to do either anyways.

Shaking my head to release myself from all the business thoughts, I pulled a tiny white bottle out of the case, diet pills. These pills were part of my conquest to lose weight, taken religiously each morning and night. This appetite suppressant had been carefully chosen, and was supposedly guaranteed to work, but sometimes, on the bad days, I had my bad days. I was never satisfied though, all too fat. I popped a smile, swallowing it dry and winced at the bitter taste.

Tucking the pills away, I turned to the school uniform. A pastel yellow garment with sleeves that puffed at the shoulders and a rather full skirt; complete with a white collar and petticoat, along with a black bow around the neckline, it was almost perfect to hide the fat I was so ashamed of, but was pale enough to make me look like a ghost.

Stripping out of my casual clothes, I was left in a white bra propping up a pair of decently sized breasts and a pair of underwear. Tugging on a white tank top, I turned back to the uniform, pulling on the petticoat until it sat lightly on my hips. Stepping into the dress, I prayed that I wouldn't get my hair caught in it, which would be an utter nightmare; leaving the buttons in the back undone, I pulled on a pair of knee socks trimmed with lace and a shiny pair of black shoes.

"Le-Le! I'm back with food!" Anna burst through the door, a smile plastered all over her face. "I got a muffin more me and some tea for you!" A hot cup of strong smelling tea was thrust haphazardly into my hands, and with an emotionless face, I took a long sip, sighing as the hot liquid hit my stomach, quelling the protests from my lack of food yesterday. Amusedly, I sat and watched Anna devour her muffin, still sipping at my cup.

"Your uniform, kleine," I smiled softly, motioning to the yellow dress on the bed, as well as the one I was wearing. "We must go soon, school will start." Using the term for 'little one' in German, our native language, I picked up the petticoat, pressing it into Anna's hands.

"Oh, alright Lea," as quickly as she could muster, Anna changed into her uniform, collar and ribbon horribly askew. Sighing, I spun her around, buttoning the back of the dress, before turning her to face me. Straightening her collar, I looked over her face, the excitement and eagerness, but also a touch of nervousness, a typical expression for my whimsical sister.

"You'll be fine, now button my dress, please?" Blinking a few times, I could feel tugging at my back as the dress was adjusted. "Come on, we should go." I gathered my bag, throwing it over my shoulder before grabbing Anna's, pausing to fix her bun, I whisked out the door, waving her to follow.

Tailing me like a puppy, Anna and I made our way to the car, where a driver was waiting for us, standing at attention next to the black car, some Austrian luxury car with a brand neither of us could identify. Clambering in, we sat side by side, hands clasped together in a form of sisterhood that was all our own.

The ride to the penthouse took a few minutes at the most, and we were in and out in an instant, picking up school books and dumping off the overnight bags. Neither of us really got a good look at our new home, just a lot of contemporary-chic coloring and metallic mixed with softer colors.

After about five minutes, we were sitting back in the car, on our way to the academy for the first time. Anna and I were both nervous, but Anna was the only one who showed it, jumping around the cabin and babbling on about nonsensical things. All the while, I sat silently, staring out the window, the only sign of my nerves was whenever I was forced to speak, my Austrian accent would overlay everything, confusing almost everyone but my sister.

After another fifteen minutes, we arrived at the front gates of the academy. According to our father, we were already signed in, all we had to do was go to our classes. I looked at the schedules that had been pressed into our hands, the same classes, odd.

"Come on Le-Le! It's lunch period, we should go get something to eat." With a big smile, she tugged at my dress sleeve, hauling me towards the building. We walked together, me scanning a small map, and Anna bouncing about, chattering about the amazing things she had seen. Remembering that we had already had eaten, well, at least Anna had eaten, I had a pill and a cup of tea, I spoke up.

"Um, Anna, you just ate little sister. Let's find something else to do, okay?" I put the map away, clasping my hands ever so lightly. Anna looked at me with puppy eyes, flickering a gaze over my face.

"I know Lea! We should find an empty music room, I want you to play your violin for me!" With a happy squeak, her hands grabbed my arm, and my sister tugged on me heavily, not managing to make me budge. "Come onnnnn!" She stomped her foot, goodness, she was such a child sometimes, but nevertheless, I loved her to pieces.

"Lead the way, find us a music room Anna." Shrugging, I folded my arms and watched Anna take off down a corridor, following a second later. We wove through the halls, dodging throngs of noisy students, and even with my height, I struggled to keep track of Anna, having to resist the urge to scatter kids looking for her.

Finally, I caught sight of a short blonde head weaving through the halls, head sweeping back and forth as she examined each room. I caught up, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Lea, I can't find anything yet." She looked disappointed, pouting ever so slightly.

"We'll find a room, how about up those stairs?" I pointed up an emptier flight of grand-looking stairs.

"Alright, come on Le-Le!" With a happy squeak, Anna led me up the stairs, laughing all the while. "I really want to hear you play!" I smiled slightly, a half-smile really, and picked up my pace, even though it made me a bit dizzy to do so. That seemed to have happened of late, every time I tried to run, I got very dizzy, perhaps it had to do with my new diet.

"I'm coming," I deadpanned monotonously, struggling to keep pace with the little track star. I myself was much more into fighting, picking up kickboxing at the age of eleven and training in it whenever I found time. I was no professional, but I could hold my own in a brawl.

Abruptly, I found Anna stopped in front of a well painted door. The sign above it stated it was a music room, number three to be exact.

"Here Anna?" I looked over to her, fluttering my eyes for a second when a piece of dust entered my eye.

"Of course Le-Le, let's go in, okay?" She tugged at my hand, and in response, I reached down to grab it, encasing them together.

"Alright, come on." I gripped the door handle, ignoring a rush of dizziness and swinging the door wide open. Immediately, a torrent of fragrant flowers, which appeared to be roses, fluttered out, and a breeze ruffled our hair. I narrowed my eyes, suspicious of all the floral extravagance.

"It seems okay," Anna's chipper voice brought me back, and I turned to look at her, smiling reassuringly.

"Let's go in Anna, I know you want to hear me play." We took a few steps forward, entering the light bathed room.

"My, my, what do we have here?" A male voice echoed out of the shadowy area of the room, making Anna jump up with a squeak, and me to shove my little sister behind me, where she immediately clung to my waist.

"Who are you?" My voice was cold, mean, the accent butchering it horribly.

"Oh," another voice now, again unrecognizable. "These must be the new transfers from Europe, Germany I believe."

"Austria," my voice slipped out as a growl. "And tell me who you are, show yourselves!" I barked the last of it harshly, narrowing my eyes into slits.

"No need to get angry dear," the first boy spoke again, and as if on cue, seven boys stepped out, smiling happily. I frowned, and Anna's grip on me tensed. A dark haired boy wearing glasses stepped forward, staring with a cool expression.

"We, are the Ouran High School Host Club."

* * *

**Well, not bad for a first try! Just to know, Lea does have anorexia, and Anna has ADHD and ADD, so she's a bit spacey and off. ALSO, I have no pairings planned for this fic at this particular moment, so any of my readers are free to leave a suggestion! Please review, favorite and alert!**

**Cheers!**

**~Evie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Those Two, Evie here! I've been in a good mood, so I decided to try and get another update done as soon as possible; also, I've been feeling a bit more motivated, so yay for that! Thanks for any and all suggestions from my readers, and a special thank you to my reviewers, you are appreciated.**

* * *

"_We, are the Ouran High School Host Club."_

The words echoed through my head, and instantly, I became confused. A host club? What a notion, didn't school girls get into enough antics? Frowning, I wrapped my arms behind me, gripping Anna's shoulder tightly; in return, she gave a startled squeak, shivering ever so slightly. Surprised at the nervousness, I spun around, ignoring those boys for a minute and bending down to Anna's eye level, my frown breaking my neutral composure for a brief second.

"Lea, what do we do?" The question sounded slightly clingy, and my baby sister flickered her gaze to the boys, looking a bit suspicious. I stood, turning slowly to face them with narrowed eyes.

"The new students from Austria?" I spoke softly, yet firmly, raising a pale eyebrow, "what games are you playing?" My upper lip curled upwards, and I started to feel like an angry cat.

"No games, just facts." The dark haired boy who had spoken earlier took another few steps forward, staring me down. "I know, for that fact, that your name is Lea Haider, and the girl behind you is Anna Haider."

"Anna." I corrected him bluntly, pronouncing the first 'A' in her name with an 'Aw' sound. "Her name is Anna." He waved me off, smiling slightly.

"Fine, Anna." Pronouncing it correctly, he looked me up and down, and suddenly, I felt very exposed, the flaws I hated so much thrust out into the open. Internally shivering, I straightened my back, so I stood eye to eye with the boy, apparently, we were the same height. I frowned, carefully hiding any other emotion. From behind me, Anna peeked her head out, a small smile crossing her face.

"Le-Le," she tugged at my sleeve, "it's not so bad, perhaps, we could stay for a while, talk, eat a little?" She stared at me with wide eyes, the smile becoming more hopeful than anything.

"I think your sister has the right idea Lea-san," a blonde with a coy half-smile stepped up, a slight bounce in his step. "We'd be happy to entertain you and Anna-san." He took another step forward, reaching to grip Anna's wrist.

In a flash, I struck out, fist curled to deliver a good blow to the face. Absolutely no one, would touch my baby sister, I would make sure of that. Unfortunately, before I could land a blow, my fist was caught, the blonde smirked, sending me reeling backwards slightly, reeling in a wave of dizziness. Not eating had started to get to me, but I was strong, and food was the enemy, I had no need for it. Growling under my breath slightly, I gripped Anna's shoulder, and my little sister stared with round eyes.

"Lea, are you okay?" Anna voiced her concern, a small frown crossing her lips.

"Just fine, kleine," I smiled as best as I could, looking back at the boys. "Before Anna stays anywhere near you, your names?"

"Oh course my dear," the blonde smiled, bowing deeply. "Tamaki, Tamaki Suoh, a pleasure to meet you."

"Kyoya Ootori," the dark haired boy with glasses spoke next, only dipping his head slightly.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," with cheery tones, a pair of redheaded boys waved happily, smirking mischievously.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka," a tiny blonde boy who was only a bit shorter than Anna waltzed up, clutching a stuffed bunny in his arms. "But everyone calls me Honey," he grinned, holding out the rabbit. "This is Usa-Chan," he grinned widely, causing a giggle to escape from Anna, I turned back with a brief smile, before locking my eyes onto the two who had yet to introduce themselves.

"And you?" I folded my arms, keeping a monotone. "Your names?"

"Takashi Morinozuka, but people call me Mori." The taller one nodded curtly, keeping even quieter than I was, I nodded in return, and Anna grinned again, fidgeting next to me.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you both." With a smile, a rather feminine looking boy stepped up, nodding once before stepping back to join the others.

"Well," Tamaki spoke again, grinning ear to ear like a fool, making me frown slightly in response, staying completely silent. "You two are welcome to have a stay here for the time being, and come back later when the host club is open." He smiled, offering his hand up to either of us, and with a giggle, Anna set her hand in his lightly.

"What were you doing in here anyways?" Kyoya frowned, flickering his eyes up and down over us. I folded my arms, returning the firm look.

"Le-Le promised to play the violin for me," Anna grinned happily, staring around the room in awe, I myself stayed silent, biting my lip gently as nervousness wracked through my body. "Oh, are we really allowed to stay?" Anna looked slightly shy know, staring at the shiny tops of her shoes.

"Certainly," one of the red-headed twins responded, grinning happily, have some tea or a snack.

"Le-chan!" Honey tugged on my arm, and I looked down on him, feeling awkwardly tall compared to the boy. "Come have some cake with Mori-chan and I!" He smiled gleefully, staring with very wide eyes.

"Nein," I responded in German, shaking my head vigorously, "maybe just some tea, but no cake, I'm not hungry." The words just spilled out, quick and jumbled, and in an instant, I was very, very nervous, were they trying to fatten me up?

"But Le-Le," Anna whined softly, now seated on a couch next to Tamaki and the twins, looking very amused. "You haven't eaten at all today, and I didn't see you eat yesterday." She stared at me with puppy-dog eyes, tears watering in the corners.

"You should eat then," the twins replied in unison, staring at me slightly suspiciously. In a jolt of fear, I shook my head, whipping hair into my eyes.

"I've been eating," I lied as smoothly as I could, smiling shakily. "You just haven't seen A-Anna," I stumbled over the last word, cursing myself internally. "I'm fine." I nodded, as sure of myself as I could get.

"Why don't we all sit together?" Kyoya was staring at me intently, but made the suggestion smoothly, like it was no big deal at all.

"Yeah, let's sit together!" Springing up, Anna hauled me to the couch, seating my in between herself and Mori. A few plates of cake had been set on the table, confections we were used to eating at home, although Anna much more recently than I had. Speaking of my little sister, she was working on demolishing a piece, talking animatedly to Honey, who sat on the other side of Mori.

"So, Lea-san, what brings you and Anna-san to Japan, it's a long way from Austria." Haruhi spoke first, curiosity present in his voice.

"Good schooling," I responded shortly, deadpanning in my signature way. "Papa offered to pay, as long as we went by ourselves, we both have opportunities to take over for our parents, and so, we should be as good as we can." Anna nodded once, before going back to her conversation.

"Right," Kyoya nodded, "The Haider automobile industries, and the stock brokers," he tapped a pen to his knuckles, scanning over a file. My stomach was starting to complain from the lack of food, so I grabbed a cup of tea, washing it down with a few gulps, soothing the grumbling.

"I take it," one of the red heads (Hikaru?) started, leaning over slightly.

"that you have some other hobbies," the other (Kaoru?) finished the phrase, copying his brother.

"By the way you punched at Tamaki when he got near your sister?" Both of them finished, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," I blinked a few times, "well, when I was eleven, I started kickboxing, I'm not half bad, but not really a professional, it's more of a hobby, I love it though, very fun." Smiling slightly, I crossed my legs, resting my hands in my lap.

"Interesting," Tamaki smiled gently, staring with an interested expression. "I couldn't imagine damaging my face."

"Not a big deal, it helps me protect Anna," I shrugged, wrapping my arms around myself. "Either way, I should go, we'll have class soon." I stood, grabbing Anna's arm.

"Awww! Do I have to go Lea?" Anna stared at me with pleading eyes, pouting ever so slightly.

"Yes, you do. We'll be late," I headed for the door, waving behind me silently. Opening the door with one hand, I straightened my dress, ready to go.

"Oh, Lea-san?" I twisted back around, staring at Kyoya, "do try and get something to eat, you seem a bit peaky." I said nothing, whirling around with a slight huff, vanishing out the door.

* * *

**Well, that just felt like filler.****But I really wanted to update, so, well, enjoy! And I apologize for any grammar errors in the previous chapter. Please read, review, favorite and alert!**

**~Evie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is Evie, obviously. Well, it's late, and I have some random inspiration, so I'm working on a new chapter to enjoy. Cheers!**

**~Evie**

* * *

A bit peaky? That must have been a lie, a ploy to make me feel bad. I was sitting at home on the bed, hands burrowed into my hair so they were resting on my temples, effectively messing the entire style up. I was alone at the moment, and that was best; Anna was out at the grocery store, buying things for us to make for dinner, a simple task we weren't all that used to.

In order to learn some form of financial responsibility, we were on our own for funds. Our father was paying our school tuition, our uniforms and for the house; but electricity, water, gas, food and all the works were our own problem, a learning experience he called it. Currently, I was looking for a job, scouring the papers and postings in windows for a waitress or maid, something of the sort that didn't require a ton of skills, or the earliest hours, with school and all intervening.

I was in charge of the funds, a self-designated position, as Anna was too spacey to have any sort of luck, and that only left me to the mundane task. I had also refused to let Anna work, even though she was only nine months younger, looked so much younger, to the point that I found she'd be easy prey for some sleazy guy, I on the other hand, was older looking and could defend myself; or well, I could, losing weight had made me a bit weaker, to the point my punch didn't pack quite the wallop.

Standing, I paced across the room, digging into my cabinet and swallowing another diet pill dry, desperate to quell the roaring in my stomach. I was cold too, so cold, it was horrible, and it was a nasty feeling that never seemed to leave, even when I bundled in the thickest coats and sweaters like I did now. Walking to the closet, I pulled out a grey scarf, coiling it tightly around my neck so it contrasted with the black sweatpants and white sweatshirt I was wearing; it was a duel effort, to keep me warm and hide the little rolls of fat that I could see all too well.

Across the house, I heard the door open and slam shut, Anna's high pitched singing weaving through the rooms. Stretching out my back with a groan, I stood up straight, walking silently into the kitchen, watching amusedly as Anna struggled with a big paper bag, loaded with food.

"Here," I strode into the room, taking the bag, staggering slightly. Why was this so heavy? Was I growing soft? I'd have to step up my exercise, instead of just cutting down on food. Shaking my head, I heaved the bag onto the counter. "You got everything, right?"

"Yeah, of course Lea, everything on the list!" With a chipper smile, she coiled her arms around my waist. "You've lost weight Le-Le," she grinned, skipping away, vanishing into her room. I put the groceries away silently, shaking my head when I noticed a small box of cake batter sitting at the bottom of the bag. Anna was never very crafty, and stealth was something she could never master.

I walked back into my room, laying out across the bed haphazardly with my head hanging off the edge so my hair flooded over like a waterfall. Humming softly, I drummed my fingers on my legs, gazing at the application for a restaurant that needed waiters. I flipped back over, snatching the thing up along with a pen, filling it out in the neatest handwriting I could manage within the shortest period of time, just wanting to get the whole mess over with. I didn't want a job, not at all, but Anna was the first priority, she'd need food, even if I didn't.

Finished with the application, I trudged back into the kitchen, slipping into a pair of cheap flip-flops. I walked outside, wrinkling my nose at the blast of wind in my face. The mailbox was my target, and just down the walkway, sitting slightly tarnished and unyielding. Rushing out, I jammed the application into the mailbox, frowning slightly at the situation as a whole.

"Leeeaaaaaaa!" A slightly whiney voice echoed from the house and I whipped my head around, eyes stretched wide. It was Anna, but she didn't sound frightened, just trying to get my attention. Shaking my head, I walked back inside, making my way into my sister's bedroom.

"Yes Anna?" I poked my head in, watching as she sat cross legged, hugging a pillow into her chest. "What is it?"

"You know how we had an early day?" I nodded, that was true, the entire school had an early release for some reason or another, so it was only about two o'clock, much earlier than we'd normally be here. "Well," she drew the word out, throwing out her arms for dramatic emphasis. "I met this girl named Yui in class today, and I just got a text from her." I nodded again, I had noticed Anna speaking noisily with a girl with long black hair throughout our math class.

"What of it?" I ran my hand through my hair, frowning at a tangle by my ear.

"So, do you remember how we met that host club at school today?" Without giving me time to answer, she continued on, babbling happily, making me wonder if she had taken her ADHD medication. "Well, Yui said that they're staying late, meeting anyone who wants to come. Can we go Le-Le?"

I frowned again, I had no desire to go back there, the one, Kyoya was his name, had said I was peaky. I didn't like that at all. I opened my mouth, ready to end the conversation with a quick and firm no. Unfortunately, before I could, Anna stretched her eyes even wider, lower lip sticking out in a pout. I sighed, that sneaky little girl, she could play me like a drum when she set her mind to it.

"Fine, we can go, get changed." I glowered at her half-heartedly, folding my arms across my chest. In an instant, I felt arms slung around my waist, and Anna's face burrowed into my shoulder, in return, I hugged her back, dropping my face into her hair and inhaling the sweet smell of shampoo.

"Thank you so much Le-Le, love you!" With a big grin, she pulled her dress out of the closet, and I took that as my cue to leave, walking back into my room to change. Pulling out the uniform, I set it on the bed, turning on the radio at the same time. Some popular song was blaring in Japanese, and I bobbed my head in time to the beat as I changed back into the pastel yellow garment and, in a moment of self-consciousness, putting a simple white corset on under the dress, tightening it as far as I could go. Black spots danced in front of my eyes for a second, but I shook them, having no time for it. Grabbing a brush, I ran it through my hair, long strokes from root to tip, I would only stop when the strands shone, a distraction from the rest of my body.

Ready to go, I strolled back into Anna's room, popping my head in first, before walking in with a blank expression. She was sitting struggling to tame her hair up into a ribbon, and with a sigh, I stepped forward, gathering her hair and tying it back.

"Oh, thank you Lea," she turned about with a smile, cheeks nearly touching her eyes. "Ready to go?"

"I am," nodding once, I clasped my arms in behind my back, glancing into the mirror over the dresser. I frowned at that, feeling ugly, fat and pathetic all at once, but Anna would never ever know that. "Would you like to get something to eat after we go for?" I cocked my head to the side, a ghost of a smile playing over my face. I had no intentions of eating though, I'd order a plain salad, no cheese, no meat, no oil and no dressing; just enough to silence an angry stomach.

"Sure Le-Le, we can find some restaurant! Do you want to walk there? It would be fun to learn the neighborhood, and who knows, we might find something interesting!" I let an actual smile creep onto my face, shaking my head at my sister's frivolities. "Let's go!" She grabbed my arm, dragging me too the door excitedly, I followed along, trying not to laugh.

We spent about twenty minutes walking to the school, Anna chattering about all sorts of random things that came to mind. I loved Anna; she was such a loquacious girl though, especially compared to me, the one well known as the silent protective type. There were all sorts of little shops to look at as well, places for clothing, knick-knacks, and chocolates, anything that you could think of. Even though they were considered 'lower class' to people who were well off (like we had been, but we were financially on our own), but we always loved to stroll around, buying the most ridiculous things.

These shops were where we would buy anything we needed, at least for the time being. The money we had on hand would be used to pay the basic bills this month, then I could get paid for work and we'd be self-sufficient.

"Are we almost there Le-Le?" Anna reached over and grabbed my cold hand in her warm one, giving it a squeeze. I looked over with a gentle smile, amused with how clingy my sister got. We had always been close, Anna tailing me like a duckling, and me protecting her as best I could.

"The school's right there Anna, we're pretty much there." We walked through the gate, entering the building within another few minutes. The building felt deserted and almost eerie, even in full daylight and pink grandeur. "See? We just need to find that music room again." She nodded briskly, tugging me along with a high pitched giggle. In the distance, I could see another couple of girls entering the building, streamers of hair fluttering behind them.

"Oh! I see a bunch of girls going in!" Anna tugged the sleeve of my dress once, before spinning around and taking off, the hem of the dress flying behind her. I followed silent and blank faced, footsteps near silent on the path. She paused at the door, her foot tapping impatiently and her arms folded.

"Calm down," I stopped next to Anna, smiling half-heartedly. "Ready to go inside?" I sighed internally, I really didn't want to do this, but I certainly wouldn't let Anna go to the school alone, we didn't know the area or people well enough yet.

"Yeah, I am, come on Lea!" Excitement still dancing inside of her, Anna pulled open the door with some difficulty, scooting inside through a tiny crack in the door. She stood on the other side of the closed door, waving spastically. "Hurry up!" Her voice was muffled, but still sounding nearly the same.

"I'm coming kleine, calm yourself, or we'll go right back home." I frowned, folding my arms as a dismayed look crossed my sister's face.

"No! I'll be fine, I can manage myself. Besides, I really want to see Yui and the hosts again." She pouted slightly, shaking her head to the point a few stray curls went flying, draping across her face.

"Alright," having no more to say, I pulled the door open, a feeling of nervousness fluttering in my chest. "You should know where the room is." Anna took my hand, pulling me along as she followed the two girls from earlier, weaving through the now empty halls. It seemed odd, how a formerly crowded area became so empty within a few hours.

'_Still, they seemed to be trying to get me to eat. That's so odd though, I usually just get ignored for being so quiet. I don't want to be in the spotlight, that's what Anna does…' _I kept my head in my thoughts, the sound of the world dimming.

"Lea?" I jolted out of my distractions, whipping my head down to Anna and getting a mouthful of white-blonde hair in the process. "We're here, and you've have this dazed look in your eyes the whole time. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Anna," that was a lie, I certainly wasn't fine. I felt fat, ugly and like some statuesque freak; nevertheless, no one would ever hear about that. "Let's just," I paused, taking a deep breath, calming slightly as my lungs filled to capacity. "Let's just go in, alright?" I finished my sentence, letting out a near inaudible sigh. Anna nodded like a bobble-head, looping her arm in mine and pulling open the door with some difficulty.

Immediately, the barrage of rose petals was back, and I wrinkled my nose, while my little sister grinned, looking up at me with her typical hazel-eyed expression. Through the light, I could see the silhouettes of the hosts, sitting in a few chairs near the center of the room. Nervous, I squeezed Anna's hand, making it more of a comforting gesture than anything.

"Anna-Chan, Le-Chan!" In an instant, I was staggering backwards from a sudden weight around my neck, and I slumped against the door, trying to keep my balance, while Anna cried out in surprise. Shooting my arms out to catch whatever had swung around my neck, I found myself propping up a grinning Honey. I raised an eyebrow, gazing down curiously at the small boy.

"Hello Honey," I kept my expressions blank, adjusting my weight slightly. I was definitely weaker, anything like that wouldn't have fazed me this time nine months ago. "Nice seeing you again," I deadpanned simply, dropping the boy onto the floor lightly, where he immediately went to chat with Anna, who still was clutched at my arm. Shooting my gaze around, I could see the room was fairly empty, save for a small group of girls drinking tea and chattering.

"Ah, Lea, my dear, it's a wonder to see you again!" Tamaki had noticed us now, sweeping over with a flourish. "And Anna, it's delightful to see you also!" He grinned widely, snatching up one of my pale hands, planting a chaste kiss on it, to which I immediately scowled.

"Tamaki," I gave a curt nod, lips twisted into a frown.

"You must come have some tea, you and your sister both!" He kept the smile despite my standoffish behavior, dragging me over to a table, Anna in tow. The table in question was a long mahogany one, a plush couch on either side, and porcelain tea-tray seated on the table. Tamaki sat next to Anna on one, Honey having disappeared somewhere, and I found myself on the other side, hands folded lightly in my lap. Looking over, I found the teapot full, and I reached to pour Anna and myself a cup, head swimming at the smell of pastries.

"No, no! Let me!" With another display, Tamaki poured us both a cup of tea, sliding the sugar bowl forward. Anna dove into the bowl, putting several scoops into the little cup. Somehow, this amused me highly, and I laughed in spite of myself; it felt odd, rusty over my tongue and harsh in the air, and in dismay, I clapped a hand over my mouth, eyes darting around. In the next instant, I could feel the presence of somebody behind me, but blaming it on paranoia, I uncovered my mouth, face set back into its neutral expression.

"Why are you covering your mouth?" A pair of soft voices echoed on either side of my head, and I stiffened slightly in response to the warm breath in my ear, twisting my head around with a glare, revealing the Hitachiin twins on either side of me. They jumped over the back of the chair, settling on either side of me.

"Relax," The one with his hair parted on the right, Kaoru I believe, gave a gentle smile, although, traces of a smirk flickered through his features.

"You're sitting rigid," Hikaru echoed his brother's facial expression, and with some effort, I relaxed slightly, feeling a bit sick to my stomach. How long had it been since I had eaten, three or four days? Still, I felt dizzy and rather ill. I shifted forward in the chair, ignoring the sugar bowl and taking a long sip of tea, closing my eyes for a minute as the pungent flavor washed over my tongue.

I kept my eyes closed, trying to fend of the swirling in my head, it was quickly becoming overpowering, and I was starting to wonder if I would faint. Perhaps, it was a bad idea to wear that corset, but, nevertheless, I was feeling self-conscious.

"Lea?" the twins echoed my name simultaneously, a voice on either side of my ear. I snapped open my eyes, turning my head to look at both of them. "You seem a bit pale," their voices trailed off, and I blinked several times, erasing the black spots dancing around my version.

"I'm fine," the words felt thick and heavy on my tongue, and my own voice began to feel foreign. "Either way, I believe I should be going."

"What? You've only just arrived," Kaoru looked me curiously, his brother matching the expression. I stood shakily, knees and legs feeling weak, but even with that, I threw my hair over my shoulder, pursing my lips.

"Anna," I tried to call my sister's name, spotting her over by that girl with the long black hair, Yui. The words only came as a whisper, hoarse and strained. The entire room was spinning uncontrollably. A second later, the twins were on either side of me, arms coiled around my waist tightly.

"Please don't go," Hikaru spoke in my ear now, mouth twisted into a grin. "You're interesting company, for someone who obviously doesn't want to be here." I could only hear about half of that, and even that was garbled like a drunk man trying to give a speech.

"Really, I,"I paused, voice failing me. At this point, I was purely determined to stay awake, giving up on talking. Not eating was having some sort of nasty effect on me, but I was stronger than that, I was determined to be thin, perfect.

"Wow Lea," Kaoru spoke again, arm still draped around my waist.

"You're so thin," Hikaru finished, and the pair gazed at me curiously, as I struggled to remain conscious. In a final surge of strength, I took a few steps forward, knees wobbling.

The world spun even more, and my legs buckled, the world falling backwards.

"Lea!"

"Le-Le!"

"Le-Chan?"

"Lea-san?"

Several voices rang out at once, the last I heard before a massive pain bloomed in my head, and the world winked into black.

* * *

**Here's a little baby cliff-hanger for you. Enjoy, read, favorite, alert and review!**

**Love from,**

**~Evie**


End file.
